1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mobile and collapsible insulating inserts for storage and transportation containers.
2. Prior Art
Goods which are sensitive to changes in temperature are often shipped in refrigerated containers. Such refrigerated containers are produced according to the sandwich construction method and, in most cases, the wall thereof have a core of polyurethane foam between an outside and inside lamination of reinforced polyester. Such containers are relatively heavy and expensive. The large weight of the container is a disadvantage, especially as an air freight container.